Choose your own- Vanished!
by Nerdy girls
Summary: You are the great detective L and are in Manchester looking at a series of kidnappings. Choose between 2 options each chapter to solve the case. It will slowly become harder as it continues.
1. Just the start

This is a death note one, You're L and you have a series of choices to make to solve the case. If you choose the wrong one then it could lead to death. It's not the Kira case or the BB murder case either.

"L, it's Watari." Watari's voice echoes from the laptop at your feet. "I have the information you requested."

"Excellent. Send it me." You say. The case you're investigating is a series of mysterious disappearances. You look at the document.

 _A series of disappearances and alleged kidnappings has taken place. There have been 8 victims with no obvious correlations. Each time a note written in the victims hand has appeared in a sealed envelope posted to their home. The sender is unknown and has likely posted the letter by hand._

 _List of victims in order:_

 _Sarah Brown-aged 1_

 _Jamie Store aged 2_

 _Harry Adams- aged 4_

 _Lacey Scott- Aged 8_

 _George Lightwood- Aged 16_

 _Alec Dixon- Aged 32_

 _Diane Brown- Aged 64_

 _Helen Blackthorn- Aged 32_

 _The notes are currently being analysed within the police station. The disappearances are all within Manchester, Great Britain._

You immediately notice something odd that may come in handy.

"Watari, I think I may have found something." You say, you continue by saying:

1: "It's about the victims gender." _Go to chapter 2._

2: "It's about the victims age." _Go to chapter 3._


	2. 2

"It's about the victims gender." You say.

"Yes?" Watari seems eager to know.

"Well-um- I think it's time to establish the rules. 1- I'm never wrong. 2- If I'm wrong then go back to rule 1." You stutter, unusually low in confidence when it comes to speech.

"Could you not find any information?" Watari asks.

"No, I think I may need to re-evaluate my way of thinking for the moment." You say.

 _Sorry, but you chose wrong, don't worry though, this is only the start. Go back and try again to see if you can notice something this time. Even the small details are significant._


	3. 3

"Yes, it's about the victims' ages." You say, looking intently at the email while biting your thumb nail. "It seems the victims age doubles and once it reaches 64 it's impossible to double it again, as finding a 128 year old in Manchester is impossible, therefore he halves it again to get to 32. This means that they are in some way linked so it's highly improbable that it's a number of criminals working independently. I must say it's quite extreme to kidnap a child as young as one." You wait a moment to process all this then decide that this isn't sufficient. "Watari, please link me up to the next police meeting in the Manchester city police station. I would very much like access to these notes left behind."

"Of course. I've just arrived at the building. The next meeting on the matter is tomorrow though." Watari says.

"That's fine. It's unlikely they know of any outside involvement on the case at the current time anyway." You reply.

* * *

"Okay L, I'm just outside the meeting. Would you like me to enter?" Watari says down the phone. You hold it gingerly by the top with a finger and thumb.

"Yes please Watari." You say. "Once your inside link me up directly on the computer. I would very much like to hear what they have to say."

"The meeting has just started." Watari says as he takes the laptop inside. You can see the police officers looking startled.

"Hello. I am L." You say, the voice filter will make it sound different to the police to hide your identity.

"Who?" A young police officer asks.

"You may or may not know me. It's of no concern regardless. I am very interested in these kidnappings, please, could you tell me everything you know on this particular case?" You say.

"O-o-of course!" An older one stammers. You can tell he has heard of you from his surprized and relieved expression. "All we know is the victims names, ages and genders. We are looking further into their personal details. The only evidence we've acquired is the letters and the last times the victims were seen. The culprit is highly active, each one is one week apart."

"Okay." You say slowly. "Please send me everything possible on the case and if you wouldn't mind I would like access to all the Manchester police records."

"Why would you want access to them?" The younger one who spoke before says.

"No particular reason at the moment however they may prove useful later in this case. Although I doubt this will take much time to solve. Goodbye." You disconnect immediately and wait for Watari's call.

"Why do you want access to the police records L?" Watari asks when he calls.

 _Why do you want access to the police records._

 _1) He may have been involved in another smaller case (Chapter 4)_

 _2) The police have already caught the culprit and are looking for accomplices (Chapter 5)_


	4. 4

"I believe he may have been involved in another smaller case although I'm not entirely sure." You slow your speech down as you talk, focusing on processing the little information you've been given. "At any rate the notes alone may prove sufficient for capturing the culprit."

* * *

The next day you have the files on your computer. The police records however do not seem to hold any useful information. You take a bit of the chocolate cake Watari has given you as you begin to read the letters that were sent to the victims' homes. Each one has a different message on it. You begin to read the first.

 _This one will be the first of a few I presume. Just a little while ago, a thought passed my mind. My, it was an excellent thought. Everyday I think about how good it was now. So good it was I put it into action. The thought was that perhaps I hated this life so much because I was bored and needed to do something exciting, or maybe even dangerous. Really the best way to do this was to become a criminal, excitement is what you get when you run through fire so that is what I'm doing. 2 weeks ago it was now as there was a lot of planning._

The note ended and Watari stands next to you now as you remain sat on the floor.

"Do you see anything?" Watari asks.

"Maybe there's a hidden message there, there's no point writing all that for nothing, he's risking being caught." Then an idea occurred to you. "Maybe he wants to be caught."

 _What's the purpose of the message:_

 _There's a code hidden in it. (Chapter 6)_

 _There's no reason really, the criminal is simply mad (Chapter 7)_

 _They wanted the excitement of risking being caught (Chapter 8)_


	5. 5

"He's already been caught and the police are looking for accomplices!" You exclaim as the idea suddenly occurs to you.

"But surely the police would know that and have information on the case." Watari replies.

"Not necessarily." You reply.

"But the disappearances are too recent they couldn't have caught them surely." He says, you realise the idea wasn't really very good.

 _Sorry you chose wrong. Go back and try again. Remember everything you already now or have deducted it may come in handy later._


End file.
